


Christmas Eve

by kakane



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-11 18:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12941238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakane/pseuds/kakane
Summary: In Kanto/Johto Christmas Eve is a time to spend with someone special. Rather then in Unova or Kalos where is family base.(A story story for the holiday)





	1. Prologue

**_"Are you going to do anything Christmas eve?"_ **

Red's thumb hovers over the ' _send_ ' button, he rereads and reread the message. He hesitates, wondering if it's too bold or maybe even too personal. He quickly realized it was ridiculous how he was overthinking. Red hit _'send_.' He then threw his pokegear on the bed. Ignoring it, letting nature takes it course he told himself, and he went off to distract himself.

He pretends not to hear the notification ding of a 'new message' forcing himself to continue the article he was reading on his laptop at his desk. He was anxious about Hibiki's response, excited. And, nervous if he's answer was no. " _Rejected? For what, why should it matter if Hibiki's busy that day_." He thought to himself, " _You're just overthinking it_." He finishes the article but losing his attention to it. He forgot what most of it said. He rushes as slowly as he can to his bed. Picking up his gear and simulating sitting down on this comforter.

**_"I don't have a girlfriend to do anything with www*."_ **

Red knows Hibiki enough to understand that this translate to " _No, I'm free_." And knowing this the nervousness vanishes and is replaced with more excitement. However, he wanted to come off as his usual cool, he is told, self. He starts to text.

**_"I'll be in Johto for business for a few days. . . If we're still free- Let's hang out."_ **

This time Red doesn't hesitate. Immediately hitting 'send' and leaving his pokegear besides him. After doing this, he wanted to embrace his legs to his chest and hide his face in his knees. A common trait Hibiki does when he's embarrassed. But he settled for putting his face in his hands. The heat was emitting off his cheeks.

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                           -----. . . -----

Hibiki sat at his desk, taking notes from a textbook. His pokegear buzz beside his book. He lifts his head from his book to the device. Checking it the words that appear on the screen, " ** _NEW MESSAGE FROM RED"_** and upon opening, he reads the message.

**_"Let's hang out."_ **

He softly smiles, tapping the gear to his chin. Typhlosion had been readjusting himself on the floor rug, however seeing the little smile on his gentle owner's lips. Typhlosion slowly totters over to the desk. Hibiki slightly scoots out the chair putting the gear on the table and allowing Typhlosion to lay its head lay on his lap. Hibiki pets it, then uses both his hands to grab its face bring it closer to his as he lowers a bit. He gives a little peck on Typhlosion snout. A habit with almost all his Pokemon. "Guess what? I have a date for Christmas eve," Hibiki jokingly told Typhlosion, both hummed (or purred) in amusement.


	2. Christmas eve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait.

Inwardly Red was buzzing around, jittery in his thoughts. However, anyone who sees him must've thought 'what a cold and impassive man.' He's been in Goldenrod for a couple of days to pass his story of "doing business." He asked yesterday if Hibiki sill wanted to spend time together. Hibiki did reply with " ** _Of course if you're still here or not busy. I can meet you in Goldenrod. (＾▽＾)_** "

Red had been waiting, much too earlier, where they discussed the other day. They promised to meet in front of the Sation. " _ **Then let's see where to go from there**_ ," as what Hibiki texted during their plan making. Red already has a feeling Hibiki already knows that he didn't have anything in Johto he needs to do. When it comes to false stories, lies, Hibiki has an exceptional intuition. But, he never questioned him further about which he usually does. He took Pikachu's Pokeball out of his jacket pocket. Another, promise he made to Hibiki was to " _definitely bring him_." He had him in his Pokeball just to keep him settle since Red was waiting much longer then he needed. Pikachu was getting restless of the waiting in the busy city for so long. Plus, the jitteriness Red was internally dealing with made Pikachu tenser.

It was the afternoon, and they wouldn't have much daylight left, Red was thinking, which of course was fine with him. He wonders if it would make Hibiki uncomfortable since Christmas Eve, the lights, with other couples, and just the two of them felt very date-like. Although Red has come to terms that he is very fond of Hibiki with himself, he still doesn't like to admit it or put the younger boy in situations, notably, where the feels may not be mutual.

Soon enough he sees a familiar person. The younger, shorter boy he was thinking about. And once Hibiki notice it was Red he smiled and waved, picking up his pace to greet the older one. Red saw he didn't wear his usual hat, he wore a simple scarf with a new looking winter jacket that stops right before his thighs. Hibiki realized that Red took notice of his outfit, "My old jacket was quite dingy, I finally deiced to get a new one after five years. Looks better, huh?" Hibiki giggled that last part and lifted his arm to showcase his outfit. Red smiles in greeting and gave a hum of agreement to Hibiki. He had a lump in his throat, all his thoughts before made it hard to say anything. However, Hibiki only took it as usual.

"Oh! Hey, you brought Pikachu, no?" Hibiki remembers and gestures to the Pokeball still in Red's hand. Red (still tongue tied) responses by letting Pikachu out of his containment. "Great! Volty wanted to see him. I think she missed him," Hibiki says and release Volty from her own Pokeball. Which when the two Pikachus meet Volty gives off-hand air about her. "Though she acts snobby she really enjoys Pikachu." Hibiki quiet explains. Red watches the two Pokemon interact, seeing how Pikachu greets Volty and she seems to have a jolt of excitement before coldly returning the greeting.

"I think Pikachu might like her too," Red reply after observing how Pikachu looked as he wanted to please Volty. Which Red can’t deny that Volty is well-breed and quite charming when she wants to be. There was a moment of silence, which, in a normal settling wouldn’t bother either of them. However, the setting with many couples fluttering around them makes a slightly tense atmosphere. Hibiki unsure drops his head at the silly acting Pokemons. Red feels a failure putting Hibiki in the exact situation he wished to avoid for him. Red was soon broken from his self-hating trance was the reassuring smile Hibiki as he lifts his focus from the two Pikachus. Red still feeling a bit sheepish decides he can’t make it worst, “Did you eat, are you hungry?” Hibiki’s smiles soften but stay as he shakes his head.

“I hadn’t eaten yet today,” Hibiki trails off. The truth was he was quite excited all day to see his older friend. So much to the point that warm, flutter that plagued his stomach due to the intense excitement. Now realizing he felt a slight warmness to his cheeks, the smiling release.

Red didn’t notice the pink in Hibiki’s cheeks as blushing but as a response to the wet cold. Also hearing that Hibiki hadn’t eaten Red want to fret at him at once, in concern for his health. However, he decides to try to keep the atmosphere light. “Hm. Are you hungry?” Hibiki nods instantly and eagerly. “I saw a little restaurant down the street from when I was walking over,” Red gesture over to the direction and continues. “It might be new as I didn’t see it last time.” Hibiki complies with a nod.

                                                                         -----. . . -----

Red and Hibiki arrive at the little restaurant within 10 minutes of walking and catching up, which Pikachu and Volty decided to walk close to each their owner’s side. It looks clean and new, and it specializes in Sukiyaki, Hotpot. Perfect for the chilly weather and to warm up Hibiki was in Red’s thoughts. The ceramic beckoning Meowth was welcoming them at the corner of the doorway to enter the cozy looking restaurant. And a little sign written on the door ‘pokemon under 1.2 meters are allowed" which was nice the two rodents can eat too. Hibiki lets Volty into his arms holding close to his chest before they go in.

They were greeted with warm welcomes of the owners, especially since it was a slower time for the afternoon. They decided to order the 'regular' Sukiyaki. As they wait for the food to get there, they had continued the small talk of what has happened recently in their lives. There wasn't much more to catch up on since they are well in touch and the situation wasn't right to speak of more intimate things, thank goodness the food didn't take long to prep. It's quickly served to them.

Red was organizing the beef, tofu, vegetables and jelly noodles* on the hot plate. “Remember the bōnenkai* party for the Kanto-Johto Pokémon legend,” Hibiki said all the sudden. Red looks up at the boy, who just smiled before looking away and petting Volty who is actively waiting for her meal. They had a few bōnenkai parties together. However, he thinks it was the first one when they started talking, aside from battles. He doesn’t remember that night well, but he remembers Hibiki during that time. The tiny, somewhat baby-face, shy boy who he had no intentions to sit near but considering his other options thought it wouldn’t be worst. And when considering his other options, he felt bad that this little boy will have to be alone with adults whose been drinking. “Hey- “Broke him from his thoughts. “I’m sorry but. . .” Hibiki just gave a glance to the sizzling hot pot that may or may not be overcooking, and Red was spacing out with his dim eyes fixed on him. Which creates a flutter in his chest and fuzzing warmth in his cheeks.

Once the light and the present-time return to him, Red felt terrible again. Seeing the slightly pinked cheek, down casted eyes Hibiki with his arms holding himself like a scared child. Red quickly finish placing the remaining food on the plate. “I remember.” Red quietly answers. Hibiki looks up at him and even gives Red a timid smile.

“We had sukiyaki that year. Do you think we’ll have Sukiyaki again for this year’s bōnenkai?” Hibiki hesitated, and quietly said, “That year’s bōnenkai was my favorite.”

                                                                          -----. . . -----

By the time they finish their meal, it was dark. “Oh wow, I still can’t get over how fast it gets dark now.” Hibiki laughs. He held the satisfy and full Volty in his arms close to his chest. Red looks around the streets looking at the slightly festive Christmas lights that many decided to decorator with. "Do you want to see the other decorations," Red ask. Hibiki hums, "I know the department store and the Global Terminal are usually done up really well!"

"Hm, really, I would like to see it," Red said enthusiastic that make Hibiki excited to show something Red not too familiar with. Pikachu decides to still totter behind the two, in a way showing off to Volty (who is intently watching him from the comfort of her owner) his endurance and refuse when Red offer his shoulder. They made their way to the department store since it was closer to where they already were, and Hibiki wanted to save the terminal for later.

                                                                           -----. . . -----

The Department store is the most festive store in the Johto region as many enjoy the lights and decorations even if it's not celebrated. It was also quite busy with many either shopping or just viewing.By this time Pikachu took Red's offer due to not want to be lost from his owner. And, Hibiki eventually goes back to his comfortable state. Calm in stature but lively in his thoughts and speech, creating that kind air so many are drawn to. Red didn't feel jittery, or upset, he was content and felt that playfulness he feels typically with Hibiki. Something has shifted. As long as they weren't thinking about it too much, the reverted back to normal. And after two hours they decide to move on from the busy store.

                                                                          -----. . . -----

The Global Terminal was immaculate, elegantly the area was dressed with lights. They had strings lights that filled the empty trees and to get to the Terminal you need to go through beautiful light arches. Volty wiggled out of Hibiki's arms to walk with Pikachu. Brushing against him showing admiration for him. Hibiki watched this and laugh. Once Red heard a noise coming from Hibiki he gives his full attention. Which the shorter one picks up and nods over to their Pokemon. "It looks like Pikachu is on a date tonight." Red noticed the two cozy looking walking next to each other. He smiled once and looks back to Hibiki with the glowing blue and white lights reflecting off his skin. Many couples walk around them, and how terribly close Hibiki returns the fluttering in his chest. "So. . I guess that was your plan?" Red then nods over to the two rodents.

Hibiki smiles, "I did say Volty is fond of Pikachu. And I don't think Pikachu would mind the attention?" On a whim, Hibiki embraces Red's arm giving a cheeky smile making him look like a grinning ninetails. "Plus, I miss being with my dear friend." Just as quickly, he unlocks Red's arm swinging his own behind him resorting back to his natural tender smile. Red felt so much heat in his cheeks he had to turn away, wanting to condemn the whimsical boy as a defense. However, once the defensiveness subsided, he felt more affection for Hibiki and his antics. Red senses he needs a barrier between them, Red's real feeling and thoughts cannot reach to Hibiki. Hibiki is the only one that causes this type of fear of acceptance or rejection.

He felt a shock when his playful action flusters Red. The shock pulsed through his chest making his heart skip a beat. It tries not to dwell on it for Red's sake. As well as his own, as his face also becomes warm, and his thoughts get fuzzy.

 Hibiki almost ran to the railing encasing the building from the water that surrounds it. All the lights and decorations reflect in the water. Hibiki was always in awe of more of reflections, how distorted the lights were creating a new beauty. Red follows behind him although he leans with his back against the railing. He calmed down and watching Hibiki staring into the water he didn't feel anything. Yet, it wasn't a cold numbness it was warm numbness, more like contentment. For what's it's worth, Red thought if this is as close he gets to Hibiki he would rather have it

Then, he feels cold fingers brush against his. Red looks down to meet Hibiki's eyes. Hibiki shyly and quickly looks down before raising his eyes again, "I'm grateful." Hibiki pauses, a warm flush is hidden by the red skin where the wet cold has already nipped. "Thank you for inviting me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I finished it! And as I was writing the most for a chapter I ever had I realized I'm not a very good at putting my ideas or what I envision into words.
> 
> But I had fun writing it; I would like to do more. However, I think I would need a co-writer or some just to keep me on track haha.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please tell me what you think, it's very helpful!  
> Happy New Year!
> 
> Edited: If you'll like to contact me I'm available on tumblr as suic-cune or x-xhiro

**Author's Note:**

> * 'www' is an internet slang in Japan equivalent to 'lol' or haha
> 
> I wanted to do something more relationship-y and what is a better excuse than Christmas holiday! Especially since the regions based on Japan would probably celebrate similarly to their real-life counterpart. (which would be more similar to a western valentines')
> 
> Although, I wonder how the Pokemon universe will develop Christmas. . .
> 
> Thanks for the Read!


End file.
